


Burns Like Ice

by dreamkist



Series: Stony Bingo [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, On the Run, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: The Sokovian winter can be surprisingly warm.





	Burns Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [тражен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049805) by [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic). 



“Well, this is great.” Tony eyed the tiny cabin he and Steve had taken refuge in. “We’re stuck in the middle of Sokovian nowhere until this blizzard ends. Oh, and we’re being hunted by Hydra and everyone else who hates us.” He began investigating the cabin, trying to find anything that might be useful.

“We just have to wait the storm out and then we’ll be extracted,” Steve said with his usual thinly veiled annoyance with Tony. "I can take first watch if you want to sleep."

“Ah!” Tony exclaimed.

“What is it?” Steve looked over at him.

Tony drew a whiskey bottle out of a cabinet. “At least it’s not all bad, Cap.”

***

“Are you going to drink the whole bottle?” Steve asked in his most holier-than-thou tone, and that really was just too much _tone_.

“Don’t judge me,” Tony said. “I'll freeze without it." He pulled the single, thin blanket he had found closer around himself.

"It is a little chilly," Steve said.

Tony realized the other man was cold too. Damn it. Captain America wasn't supposed to have human frailties like being able to feel cold. "Get over here," he gestured to the place beside him. "I'm not sharing my blanket though."

That earned him the smallest grin. Steve moved to sit beside Tony. Their arms and legs touched, and Tony had to wonder why that made him feel warmer than the whiskey.

“I just want us to be prepared if we need to fight,” Steve said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "No one is out there in this storm. You need to relax a little." Against his better judgment he offered the bottle to Steve.

The other man looked at it for a moment before he took it.

Tony tried not to watch as it met his lips.


End file.
